Thoughts of a Chevalier: Part One Haji
by Undeniably Yours x
Summary: Just check it out ;p


Disclaimer--I own NOTHING from Blood +

I shall eventually be writing Thoughts of a Chevalier: Part two Solomon. Don't know when though.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thoughts of a Chevalier: Part One Haji

I watched her always, through the long years of her life, through her hunt to kill Diva, through her long periods of slumber. She made me promise at the very beginning that I would kill her when it was over, so that no one else would live the life she and Diva had. It was a promise that nearly brought me to my knees whenever I thought about it. And I resolved the second I made that promise that I wouldn't live without her, I would follow her into death, like I followed her all this time.

I stood beside Diva's chevalier and watched as the two queens fought. I had never wanted this day to come, because today Saya would die, whether by Diva's hand or my own. It was a selfish thought, to wish that, because I knew that Saya would never find peace until Diva was dead. But I couldn't fight the grief that nearly choked me. The years had passed to quickly. I knew that Saya always felt great regret for dragging me into this life. The never ending battle of two immortals. But never had I regretted the life she gave to me.

I had dared to hope that this time would be different. When she woke up she seemed to have no memory of her mission. She had forgotten everything. Even when I had given her my blood her memories failed to return fully. And I had prayed to whatever god existed that she would never remember my promise, and for a time my prayer was answered. Even when she discovered the truth I had hoped that Kai and Riku would be enough to make her want to live on. But it wasn't so. And now it was all at an end. I stood witness now to the last battle.

I watched as the two queens were impaled by each others swords. I could feel my heart slowly breaking as I waited for Saya's blood to crystallize.

The pain that watching her die brought me was almost unbearable. I jumped unto the stage, and with shock I realized Saya was perfectly fine, already healing. But Diva was nearly dead. And I realized that it was up to me now to kill Saya with my own hands.

I moved swiftly to block Kai from interfering with Saya's plans. I didn't pay attention to what he was saying at first, the crushing grief wouldn't allow it, but then his voice broke through to me.

"You think so to, don't you Haji?" Kai's voice took on a pleading tone, I could see my need reflected in his eyes, he needed her just as much as I did.

But I couldn't let my need drive me as he was. I was here only for Saya, my needs came second.

"I am only here to serve Saya. And I will do only what Saya wishes." My voice came out dull, I couldn't allow my raging sadness to leak through.

I staggered back at the unexpected blow from Kai. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Kai's face was only inches from mine, his hands firmly gripping my collar.

"Let me hear you say it! Come on! Say it with your own words Haji! Say out loud what you wish!" Kai's rough voice broke through to something in me.

"I know you Haji! You love Saya to." With those last words my emotions broke free. And I realized that this was the one request from Saya that I must disobey. For me and for her.

"I have always loved you Saya. From the first day I met you, and you smiled at me, I gave you everything. I was brought to that house to serve you and in exchange you filled my lonely days with comfort, hope and happiness...After I woke up and I'd become your chevalier the first thing you showed me were tears and sadness...then you held that sword in your hand and chose to fight... trembling with such anger and fury...but then when I found you in Okinawa you had changed you were smiling again...I saw how happy you were, filled with smiles I had never been able to give you,"

As I told her this the scene in front of me changed, instead playing before my eyes were memories of me and Saya. I remembered when she said to me that one day we would travel the world. And I remembered the rage and panic that had taken over her when she was forced to wake in Vietnam, and then how she had changed in Okinawa.

"It was you and your family, Kai, that made her smile again." I told him, turning so that I could face him.

"Saya I've lived as your Chevalier, and I've done everything that you've wished...but now I'm going to disobey you, just once..." I knelt before her, gently taking the sword from her trembling hands. "Live on! Please live on!" I wished this from the very bottom of my heart. If she could only give living a chance, maybe she could find happiness here with Kai.

"Haji..." Saya's voice was filled with such sadness.

"Live for today, live for tomorrow... please Saya you don't need to fight like this anymore."

I cupped her face in one of my clawed hands. Gently I kissed her hair. Than with her face pressed against mine she said the words I'd been longing to hear.

"I want to live! I want to live...I want to live with Kai, and you Haji, and everyone else. I'd like to give it a try." With those words I felt my heart soar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it =]

Undeniably Yours x


End file.
